villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clive Dove
Clive Dove, known as Klaus in Japan and under the alias of Future Luke, is the hidden main antagonist of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. He forms an alliance with scientist Dimitri Allen and hatches a plot to kidnap Prime Minister Bill Hawks and several scientists all for the sake of creating a Mobile Fortress for revenge against London (unbeknownst to Dimitri, who wanted to construct a time machine). He is the true leader of the Family. History Backstory Ten years prior to the story, Clive lived peacefully with his parents. However, his life changed forever when they were killed in an explosion from a nearby laboratory (which also took the life of Claire). Clive tried to go back into the building but a young Hershel Layton , hearing news of the incident, stopped him, thus saving his life in the process. Sometime after the incident, Clive was adopted by a wealthy woman named Constance Dove, whom he grew very close to, until her death five years later. Formulating revenge plot Upon his guardian's passing, Clive inherited a sizable amount of money and used it to search for the ones responsible for destroying his life. He took a job as a local newspaper boy to search for information regarding the explosion and found the names of two men: Bill Hawks and Dimitri Allen, who worked on a failed time machine experiment. The Unwound Future Clive ordered Professor Layton to an underground replica of London, which was believed to be London ten years in the future. There he acted as an older version of Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice. When it was revealed that he wanted to destroy London with a giant war robot as revenge on the government Layton stopped him with the help of Luke, Flora, Don Paolo and Claire and he was arrested. Before he was brought to prison he told Layton that he will try to atone for his crimes. Manga In the manga series Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery, he appears in the second, the third and the fourth book. However, due to his identity already being revealed in the games, his true nature isn't uncovered in the manga, maintaining his role as an anti hero. Basic Information Personality As a child, Clive loved his parents very much, so that by their death he was influenced so much of anger and grief, that he became obsessed with only revenge. He lived out this obsessive though of revenge in extreme ways, making him seemingly forget all ethics and morals. However, by the action of Professor Layton and Claire, he saw, after he had been stopped, how wrong his purposes were. Powers and Abilities Clive is intelligent and able to act manipulatively. He is able to manipulate everything from behind the scenes, while posing as a hero. His almost indestructable Mobile Fortress is able to cause havoc on a very large scale, destroying rows of houses with only one of it's feet and being able to shoot bombings all over London. Quotes Gallery tumblr_oaqim1Byfd1u9u4k1o5_540.png|A young Clive with Layton tumblr_oaqim1Byfd1u9u4k1o2_540.png tumblr_oaqim1Byfd1u9u4k1o3_540.png tumblr_o1d6k4m0bS1tpcg9bo1_1280.png Trivia *Clive has a cameo appearance in a Weekly Puzzle in Professor Layton and the Last Specter, along with Anthony Herzen. *Spring and Cogg acted as servants for Clive as a child, which is why they call him "Young Sir." *Clive's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal also voices Randall Ascot in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. *Clive's real last name is unknown. Category:Spoilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Anarchist Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Vigilante Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Imprisoned